


[立露]立夏

by NBAH3059



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBAH3059/pseuds/NBAH3059
Summary: 下午茶被一个突如其来的发情期打断了。





	[立露]立夏

**Author's Note:**

> *ABO，B立O露
> 
> *想要写一篇甜甜的立露
> 
> *有为了剧情顺利发展的二设
> 
> *给我自己的生贺，什么时候右露圈才能热到我可以坐等投喂呢【憧憬

托里斯坐在木椅上低头看着地面，偶尔有风经过，自己的影子便与植物的影子短暂相融又分开。

“真是个好天气啊。”坐在托里斯对面的伊万感叹道。

托里斯看向伊万，伊万靠着椅背懒散地坐着，右手托腮盯着周围的铃兰发呆。托里斯的双眼因瞥见伊万那头几乎在阳光下发着光的白金色软发而感到有些刺痛，他眨了眨眼，用余光瞧向身旁的莱维斯，对方自刚才被伊万叫到花园里就以不怎么引人注意的幅度开始发抖。倒不是托里斯对此有什么意见，但莱维斯身上传来的衣物摩擦声真的有点扰人，再这样继续下去的话，说不定会被伊万先生——

“你很冷吗，拉托维亚？”伊万一脸疑惑地问。

托里斯在心中无声地叹息一声，他忍不住给了莱维斯一个同情的眼神，又越过抖得愈发厉害的莱维斯与爱德华对视一下。爱德华推了推眼镜，抢在莱维斯一如既往以坦白之语惹怒伊万之前说：“起风时温度的确有些低，请允许我和拉托维亚回屋添件外套。”等伊万点头后，爱德华便一把拉起莱维斯用步行能准许的最快速度往屋里走去，莱维斯被拉得差点摔倒，他跄跄踉踉跟着爱德华走了几步，充满疑惑地问：“可是我不——”他还没能将‘冷’字说出口，余音就被爱德华故意提高音量说的有关天气的自言自语给盖住了。

托里斯将自己的视线从走远的两人的背影上移回地面，他敢肯定伊万没有忽略隐约传来的莱维斯和爱德华闹出的动静，可伊万一言不发。‘所以到底有没有生气呢？’托里斯想着，开口道：“那个……”伊万闻声看过来，托里斯不留痕迹观察了眼伊万的神情，见伊万神色不变，仍旧一脸被太阳晒得懒洋洋的模样，便说：“不知白俄罗斯小姐打算做什么样的点心呢？”

按照平时的惯例，茶点通常由仆人们负责，但今天娜塔莉娅突然说要给伊万一个惊喜，接着除了留下冬妮娅帮忙以外将所有人赶出了厨房，本来娜塔莉娅打算使唤托里斯，托里斯却正依着伊万的吩咐把桌椅搬到草丛中，见状，娜塔莉娅只得狠狠瞪了托里斯一眼就放弃了。托里斯看着娜塔莉娅攥在手里的、刃上沾了些面粉的水果刀，知道自己侥幸逃过一劫。每当这时托里斯就不得不再次庆幸自己和娜塔莉娅皆为Beta——这是他能躲开即死结局的唯一原因——由于Beta本身气味浅淡，就算他与伊万有过负距离的接触，旁人也几乎无法从伊万身上嗅到证据。至于他身上那些属于伊万的信息素，对于Beta不甚灵敏的嗅觉而言，托里斯闻起来同其他和发情期的伊万共同生活的人没有任何区别。

尽管没有亲眼所见，也许出于莫名的直觉，也许托里斯与伊万之间透露出某些他们自己都没注意到的蛛丝马迹，娜塔莉娅依然断定托里斯与伊万之间太过亲密，她以托里斯没能预料到的毅力坚持给托里斯找了不少麻烦，大部分是对国家意识体无关紧要的、看似是意外的肉体伤害，至于剩余的那小部分精神伤害——幸运的是所有的麻烦都不到使托里斯为之烦心的地步，他更多感到的是哭笑不得，毕竟自上次伊万发情至今已有几十年之久。

“点心……”伊万眼里带上几分期待，嘴里却说出了与表情无关的话：“又会是奇怪的东西吗？”

托里斯想到上次娜塔莉娅做出来的成品，无论是诡异的、通常不曾出现在食物表面的颜色，还是完全无法想象是通过何种方式烘培出的造型都表明娜塔莉娅为此很是花费了一番心思。伊万看着面前瞧上去似乎与亚瑟做出的司康一般冒着黑气、据娜塔莉娅所言是蛋糕的东西，艰难地扯出一个微笑，眼神放空扳下一小块放进嘴里，随后因正常的甜味与口感而惊讶地睁大双眼。娜塔莉娅满含期待地注视着伊万，过了十几分钟，在伊万快要吃完蛋糕的时候用参杂着失望与意料之中的语气说：“果然没有起效吗，哥哥？”

某些时候，比如那时，托里斯就觉得也许仅凭人的决心就能使奇迹发生这种事的确会存在于现实中，等娜塔莉娅介绍了她所使用的原料后，托里斯才明白那些本是作为施咒祭品的材料能被成功制作成堪称美味的蛋糕是一件多么不符合生活常识的事。伊万倒似乎没有因娜塔莉娅试图给自己施咒或让自己吃下动物的牙齿、羽毛等而生气，相反他脸上带出些许困扰。

“虽然也不是不可以吃那些，但在非困难时期，还是吃正常的食物比较好吧？”号称‘只要加进伏特加，就算是泥巴也吃给你看’的伊万这样说道。

伊万小小打了个哈欠，只余托里斯一人在身旁让他松懈不少，他倚着椅把手几乎要趴在茶桌上，眼睑半阖，呼吸沉缓。托里斯缩了缩手指，这不是个正确的时间与地点，他这样暗自警告自己，抑制住抬手拉过伊万，让他躺靠在自己身上并抚摸他的后颈的冲动。‘可这如何能怪我生出绮念呢？’托里斯在心底自辩一句，他的视线在伊万周身游走，从看起来手感柔软蓬松的头发下移到踩着野草的深色皮革军靴，又向上转回因伊万的姿势被拉起的衣摆与裤子间半遮半掩的一小截腰胯，浑然不觉自己的眼神已经变得专注又露骨。

伊万丝毫不受托里斯打量的干扰，他舒展身子，感到头脑被阳光炙烤得昏昏然，尽管他身上裸露在外的手与脸已经因日照感到疼痛，然而他一点儿回屋避晒的欲望都没有。伊万偏过头，他等了几秒托里斯才抬眼与他对视。“眼神，”伊万无意识蹭了蹭自己的手腕，带着并不真诚的阻止之意对托里斯说：“太明显了哦。”

托里斯愣了一下才反应过来伊万在说什么，他尴尬地轻咳一声，垂眼盯着因拢在伊万脖间的围巾形成的阴影开口道：“那个，伊万先生，”他注意到伊万的皮肤微微泛红，‘是因为太热了吗？’他想着，问：“您今晚有时间吗？”

“……唔，”伊万沉吟了一会儿，“你需要我空出多久呢？”

托里斯闻言诧异地看向伊万，在发现伊万勾起的嘴角后才意识到自己被捉弄了，“您真是——”托里斯没有说下去，他将无法用言语表达的情感化为盖在伊万手背上的轻抚。伊万反手与托里斯掌心相贴，同时食指沿着托里斯的手腕一点点往袖口里探，“托里斯……”伊万拉长声音唤道，尾音犹如实质伴着伊万的食指钻进托里斯的衣袖，幻觉般的触电感让托里斯打了个激灵，他握住伊万的手，近乎欢欣鼓舞地迎接向自己身上蔓延的伊万的体温，他不禁前倾着靠近伊万，本想用一个吻来安抚自己的欲望以待夜晚降临，但随着又一阵微风而来，徘徊于他鼻端下好几种交织于一起的果香味引去了他的注意力。

托里斯凝神仔细看了看伊万，又嗅了嗅弥漫伊万周身的气味，迟疑地问：“伊万先生，您感觉身体有什么……与平时不同的变化吗？”

伊万面露疑惑，好像并不明白托里斯为何这样问，“感觉有点热？”他这样说着，将围巾扯松了些，接着因抬手时自袖口涌出的甜香顿住，“啊。”伊万因预料之外的情形轻声惊呼，他手指搭在衣领边缘，看上去如同将要拉开自己的领口一般，“这样的话，”伊万笑了起来，“托里斯好像不用等到晚——”在伊万的意识反应过来以前，身体就被过去无数次战斗培育出的直觉支配，为了躲开左侧被投掷而来的东西——听声音大约是有一定分量、如餐盘般大小的固体——后仰着双手撑地做了个翻滚。

等伊万在草丛里站定，他才看清砸过来的是一块奶油蛋糕，正拍在托里斯的头侧，滑落的奶油使托里斯的衣服也遭了殃。托里斯应该也如伊万一样试图躲避，可袭击者大约预测到了托里斯的回避方向，从最终结果来说，托里斯算是主动撞上奶油蛋糕的。

‘说起蛋糕——’伊万没有转头去看袭击者是谁，因为他已经猜到了对方的身份，他面色一变，连落在地上的围巾都来不及捡起就往与蛋糕砸来相反的方向逃去。托里斯听见了皮靴摩擦草叶的声响，他匆忙抹开眼睛周围的蛋糕，询问性的“伊万先生？”的呼唤被身后“给我离哥哥远点！”的咆哮压过，他睁开眼，正巧看见伊万仿佛被娜塔莉娅的“等等哥哥，别跑——”这句挽留抽了一鞭子似的跑得更快了，等托里斯眨过一次眼后，伊万的背影已经消失在树林中。

“………………”被留在原地的托里斯无言地转身面对气势汹汹走过来的娜塔莉娅，娜塔莉娅左手提着把奶油刀，压低的嗓音沙哑并具有威吓感：“你刚才想对处于发情期的哥哥做什么？”

托里斯小心翼翼用余光留意那柄奶油刀，由于主要作用是为了在蛋糕胚上抹平奶油，所以奶油刀外形扁平，没有开刃，但托里斯知道，只要速度足够快，它切割出的伤口与其它利器制造出的不会有多少区别。托里斯暗叹了下自己的坏运气，今日的风向是自花园向主屋吹，这恐怕就是隔了那么远的距离，娜塔莉娅仍旧察觉到伊万状态的原因。

“我刚才什么都没打算做。”托里斯举起双手作投降状说，努力让自己的微笑看起来无辜又无害。

 

托里斯一面用毛巾擦头发一面走出浴室，方才他洗澡时听见了好几次匆忙的脚步声自门外响起，那应该是娜塔莉娅为寻找伊万弄出的动静。他向楼上走去，经过大厅时看见走廊里的娜塔莉娅正挨个搜寻每个房间里看起来能藏人的木柜、桌下或床底。托里斯悄无声息避开娜塔莉娅的搜寻方向来到伊万卧室里，他打开衣柜按下柜门内侧阳刻雕花的某处末端，柜墙滑开一小扇门，里面露出朝上的、仅容一人弯腰通过的狭窄楼梯。

托里斯关上衣柜门，走上楼梯后推了把柜墙让柜墙回归原位，他越靠近尽头，嗅到的果香就越明显。

“伊万先生？”托里斯唤道，他踏上最后一阶楼梯，越过自倾斜的屋顶上一扇方形玻璃窗照射进阁楼的阳光看向阁楼角落。那里地板上铺着层棉被，外沿有数个枕头相叠围住角落形成外墙，另一床稍薄的被子盖在上面充作屋顶。听见托里斯的声音，伊万如充满警惕心的小动物一般，他从棉被与枕头间的缝隙往外窥视，看清前来的只有托里斯后，探出头应声说：“托里斯——”

托里斯看着因缺氧与闷热而脸颊潮红双眼湿润的伊万，他恍惚感到自伊万身上弥散的信息素化作伊万意志的触角，代替躲藏在巢穴里的伊万越过这几步的距离，缠绕住他牵引攀援，诱导他前去伊万身边。‘没准儿这不是错觉。’托里斯想，他顺应气味的推动迈步，走上前在伊万面前蹲下。伊万不等托里斯蹲稳，就一把拉住托里斯的手将他拽进自己的堡垒中。

“？！”托里斯摔在伊万身上，他还没回过神来，伊万又一个翻身压住了他。阁楼本就光线阴暗，棉被一遮，更是让托里斯只能隐约看见罩在他上方的、有着伊万外形的一块模糊的轮廓。伊万埋首于托里斯侧颈，他攥紧托里斯的手腕不满地抱怨说：“——等了你好久。”

这大概是伊万能对托里斯说出口的，最接近催促的话了。托里斯无需思考就领会了伊万的言下之意，他另一只手抚在伊万腰间，一面体味伊万肉体散发出的发烫的温度，一面把掌下的布料——托里斯从手感分辨出那是伊万的睡袍，看样子伊万在躲进阁楼前顺手换上了更便于接下来活动的衣物——朝上拢，待托里斯撩起伊万的睡袍后，他右手顺着伊万翘起的臀部曲线滑进伊万腿根间，那里已经被伊万分泌的前液浸透了，滑腻且湿淋淋的，像把整瓶润滑液倒进伊万臀缝里似的。托里斯的脑子里无法自控地冒出透明的黏液顺着伊万的大腿一路滴淌流至伊万脚踝的画面，他想之后他会有机会去验证这个画面的真实性。

伊万贴在托里斯身上，他挪动着迎向托里斯，因对托里斯拖拖拉拉的速度不满而主动抵住托里斯突出的指关节磨蹭，穴口的软肉一收一缩。托里斯抽吸一声，他顺着伊万的动作将食指滑入伊万后穴中，伊万哼吟着说：“……不够……”

“请再忍耐一下，伊万先生。”托里斯劝道，他按下伊万朝后伸去、想要探进后穴的左手，弯曲转动手指小心地让伊万适应体内的异物。伊万则感到自己热得快自燃了，他四肢软绵，头脑昏蒙，却又兴致高涨，恨不得托里斯能变得凶狠一些，最好立刻开始一连几个小时不停，操得他肠肉滚烫，穴口红肿，整个人埋在棉被里说不出一句完整的话，只能张着嘴发出带鼻音的哀哀呻吟。伊万颤栗一下，他所幻想的对象就被他压在身下，而托里斯却一无所觉，仍旧在缓慢小心地做着前戏，比起预想中的羞耻，伊万更感欲求不满。‘该死的发情期——’伊万暗叹一句，他右手挤进自己与托里斯之间，钻进托里斯裤子里，无视托里斯慌乱的“伊万先生？！”的阻止声握住托里斯微硬的阴茎。

“快一点好吗，托里斯？”伊万撑起自己偏头征询地看向托里斯，然而他手下的动作丝毫没有征求托里斯意见的意思。伊万径自摆腰，一边用托里斯的手指操自己，一边轻缓地撩拨托里斯，试图以牙还牙，让托里斯也尝尝情欲焚身的滋味。

托里斯额头泌出些汗，他坐起身，卡着伊万的膝弯让伊万双腿大张，并拢食指与中指匆匆戳弄几次伊万的后穴，便扶着自己往伊万体内深处挺进。伊万缩着肩膀喟叹一声，他双腿盘在托里斯身后，脚跟沿着托里斯凹下的臀缝一路画至突出的脊椎。托里斯忍不住攥住伊万的脚腕，他敢肯定自己的力度弄疼了伊万，但伊万脸上并没露出不适，相反伊万看上去跃跃欲试。

“——唔！”

托里斯没有抽出自己就又将自己的手指塞进伊万体内，他前倾着咬了下伊万的下唇，无奈地说：“我会好好满足您的，伊万先生，所以请别再挑逗我了。”

伊万垂眼，睫毛在眼睑上投下扇形的阴影，他舔了舔被托里斯咬过的地方，抬手环住托里斯的肩膀，“好啊。”他说着，笑了起来。

 

托里斯已经射了出来，但他依然停留在伊万体内，双手掌着伊万的臀肉摩挲，两根一起被纳入伊万后穴的拇指对着穴肉又刮又扯。伊万腰臀高高翘起，伏趴在棉被上揪着一簇布料痉挛，他腿间被自己的精液与后穴流出的、润滑用的体液染得一塌糊涂，脸下的被单也是一片湿润，因他的汗水，也因方才托里斯为了阻止他高声哭叫将娜塔莉亚引来、于是把手指捅进他嘴里而流出的唾液。

“——啊！”伊万惊喘着回过头，只看见托里斯面色平静，似乎还疑惑他为何作此反应，按着伊万腰窝的手却动作不停，缓慢匀速的向伊万后颈迈进。伊万背部的皮肤由于蒸腾的汗水被带走些许温度，但托里斯每行至一处，内里的滚滚熔岩便跳跃着应和托里斯的手掌，破开冰凉的表面让其随之炙热起来。托里斯不自觉稍微使力，在伊万背部留下一小块红印，‘简直犹如新雪一样。’托里斯望着伊万在余晖下近乎闪着光的后背，他突然心生急切，又不得不努力按捺，‘没事的，’他对自己说，‘没事的，我还有足够的时间去——’哪怕是藏在心中的自言自语，托里斯也没能将自己的欲望完全坦露，仿佛害怕伊万能听见他的所思所想一般，他抚过伊万的肩胛骨，俯身在伊万后颈处的腺体上印下一吻。

扫过肩膀的托里斯的发梢让伊万轻笑出声，他半回转身让托里斯的下一个吻落在自己唇上，“终于……”伊万对上托里斯双眼，“每次都必须做到这个地步，才能稍微看见一点‘过去的’托里斯呢。”

托里斯知道伊万说的并不是曾充满侵略性的立陶宛，而仅是像小孩子一般开心于托里斯能在自己面前表现得不一样，毕竟伊万自认为给了托里斯区别待遇，托里斯也需礼尚往来。

‘这种独占欲——’托里斯揉着伊万的后颈，腺体被刺激让本就滞留在余韵里的伊万情动不已，他软塌塌攀住了托里斯的手臂才避免自己摔回原处，潮热的香味与托里斯的吐息串接相结，托里斯也被裹缠得再次硬起，他将伊万拥入自己怀里，感到伊万的信息素充盈于自己鼻端，埋入伊万体内的阴茎也被更深处张合的腔道浸润相迎。他衔住伊万后颈，心想：‘必须得好好回应您才行。’


End file.
